


Can I get another Amen?

by voices_in_my_head



Series: I beg to Dream and Differ [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Stiles' uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His uncle is a bit of an asshole, but Stiles guesses that has to do with being a demon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I get another Amen?

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning at least another work is this verse, but for now you got this, because I'm in love with both these characters. Oh, Crowley's hellhound's name comes from Shakespeare, Tamora (I haven't actually read any of him, but the Internet says she was a great villain, so you know, it kinda fits).  
> Also, this happens before season 5, I guess.

_“I have two presents for you, Stiles.”_

It’s his sixteenth birthday and all Stiles really wants is to find love (more precisely, to Lydia to fall in love with him). His uncle could do it but not without taking away his soul, and besides, as Stiles tells him, he has a ten-year plan to make it happen.

_“You’ll still be telling me that in twenty years.”_

His uncle is a bit of an asshole, but Stiles guesses that has to do with being a demon.

Stiles is the only one who knows, now that his mother is dead, and it wasn’t that uncle Crow told him, it was more like he figured it out after he saw his eyes going black.

_“Your uncle isn’t here anymore, he’s in Hell.”_

_“Good, he was an asshole. I like you more_ ,” Stiles will never forget the look on uncle Crow’s face at that moment. He would sell his soul for a recording of it, except he would actually lose it and worse; he would have to kiss his uncle. Blark.

_“Oh come on, I don’t look that ugly.”_

_“If it makes you feel any better, the accent is definitely an improvement.”_

But back to the point. It’s Stiles’ sixteenth birthday and his dad got him the Jeep. For some reason he thinks that whatever uncle Crow gives him will be even bigger (figuratively speaking, of course).

_(“It’s not a house, is it?”_

_“Of course not.”_

_“Oh, a yacht? I always wanted one.”)_

“You have to promise me you’ll be very careful, these aren’t toys.”

“I will, I promise. Wait, you’re not transforming me into a demon, are you? Because I gotta tell you, I love you and all, but I’m pretty sure not all demons are like you and-“

“I’m not transforming you. I couldn’t even if I wanted, which I don’t, because I’m immortal and listening to you forever would probably make me beg Lucifer to let me in the cage with him.”

“You’re not as funny as you think you are,” Stiles answers him, because he knows that uncle Crow loves him and the only reason he would beg Lucifer to get in would be to save Stiles. Not that Stiles need saving, of course.

Uncle Crow rolls his eyes, “anyway. Do you want your presents, or not?”

“Sure,” Stiles’ eyes lighten at his words.

“Then here it is. I am giving you a tattoo that if you touch while saying an enchantment, which I will give you later, will summon me immediately, and I am giving you the power to summon Tamor, and control him.”

“Your… your hellhound? You’re serious?”

Uncle Crow only nods in response. “The only thing you won’t be able to tell him to do is kill me. You’re a big boy Stiles, but you’re only human. Alone you might not be able to take care of things, but with me and Tamor…” he gives an ugly smile and Stiles is lucky they’re family. Technically. “There aren’t many things that would survive us, terrestrial or otherwise.”

“Okay, yeah, sure,” Stiles nods because what else can he say?

He has only seen, well, heard, Tamor once, but uncle Crow told him that he was big and one of the most powerful hellhounds in Hell. He never told him how he came to get him. It’s probably one of those things that Stiles will live happier not knowing.

“Okay, then, let’s go.”

“Where?”

“To make your tattoo, of course. You didn’t really think it would be made by magic, did you?”

“I was hoping. And how the hell am I going to explain it to my dad?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Uncle Crow has him by the arm when a thought hits Stiles.

“Do you think I’ll need to call you, or Tamor?”

“I hope not, Stiles, but the world we live in… well, it’s about to get a lot more interesting.”

 


End file.
